1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthesized image generation method, a synthesized image generation apparatus, and a synthesized image generation program, more particularly to a synthesized image generation method, a synthesized image generation device, and a synthesized image generation program that generate a synthesized photo by synthesizing face images of characters cut out from a group photo with a prescribed template.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of printing a composite image synthesized by superimposing a decorative frame on a photographed image of a person is known as a method for providing interesting photographic prints (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-22929 and 2004-178163, for example).
Furthermore, a method in which only image portions of characters cut out from an image are synthesizing into another background, such as CG and landscape image, is also known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-210340).
Moreover, a method is also suggested that, when eyes in the photographed image of a person are closed, an image with open eyes is generated by extracting and synthesizing an eye section from an image of a character opening eyes (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-54376).
Recently, a service of printing a composite image that face images of characters cut out from a group photo captured at a tourist site are synthesized with a backdrop template as shown in FIG. 5 is suggested as a new service in tourist sites. In such a backdrop template, the face images cut out from the group photo are pasted into the synthesis positions which have been set in advance on the template. However, the synthesis positions may be scattered over the template so that lumped groups are formed. In such a case, if the face images are pasted without a proper order, there may be a risk of pasting family members, friends, and couples into separate groups.